Ironhide's Problem
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Ironhide is in CyberHeat but he doesn't want his friend Will to know about it. When Will finds out what's wrong with him he sets out to solve the problem, with some help. *Was a oneshot but made it into a twoshot*
1. Ironhide's Problem

Ironhide's Problem

Ironhide is in CyberHeat but he doesn't want his friend Will to know about it. When Will finds out what's wrong with him he sets out to solve the problem, with some help. *Oneshot*

Author's Note: Mind in the gutter again so I had to write this. Don't worry I'll get my ass in gear and post up the other chapters for my stories soon. When my mind's in the gutter I don't question it, and neither should you. (-w-) Enjoy the lewdness.

Disclaimer: ...no comment other than the fact that Transformers isn't mine.

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

It was a normal day at the Lennox's. Will managed to get a 2 week vacation from NEST Base so he decided to spend it at home with his wife and little 3 year old daughter. While they were in the kitchen eating lunch no one noticed the Topkick in the backyard acting strangely. It kept driving around in an erratic manner and once in a while would stop and shake as if something was hurting it. Turns out something was hurting it. Or 'him' for that matter.

The GMC 4500 Topkick wasn't your ordinary Truck. It was an alien robotic being in disguise called a Cybertronian. And his name was Ironhide. Ironhide is known for having a temper and for having a trigger happy finger. And he has a high tolerance for pain, meaning he'll rush into battle without much thought to getting painful injuries. But this time all he wanted was for a certain pain of his to go away.

For two days the Mech noticed that something was off about himself. Every time he sees a Femme (or Mech) his body would overheat and a strange tingling sensation would form between his legs. Sometimes the tingling would be so intense that it would cause a dull pain every time he walked. Checking his internal calendar Ironhide realized that he's gone into CyberHeat, as it's been nearly 1000 years since his last heat cycle.

Ironhide kept driving around in the backyard at a slow pace. His body was burning with the desire to mate but he faced a problem. The first 4 days he would be in pain thanks to his interface Rod expanding. When a Mech is in CyberHeat their interface rod, also known as a 'Spike' would swell up with energon and transfluid, expanding the organ so it wouldn't go limp during the next three weeks of their Heat Cycle. But as it expands the nerve endings would be highly sensitive, causing both pain and pleasure for the Mech in question. Plus their Mating Drives (literal drives that don't activate until they are over 1000 years old) will activate and give the Mech a strong desire to seek out a Femme or another Mech to couple with. However, while the interface rod expands the Mech won't be able to fully mate until 4 days have passed, as the organ would be highly sensitive to touch and would hurt if the Mech tried to mate.

Ironhide stopped going in circles and started shaking a little. He wanted to mate so badly but it hurts him just to drive around in a circle. Ironhide has a high tolerance for pain but this kind of pain he could do without. He tried moving again to get his mind off of it but had to stop. He almost whimpered as he felt his spike swell up more. True it did feel good but it hurt him like hell.

 _(Oh Primus... Why did I have to go into Heat now?! I could do much better without this damn pain!)_

Ironhide slowly drove inside a huge barn that was redesigned to be like his room away from the base. He transformed and shut the door, then laid in his berth. He felt his whole body overheating and groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable. He closed his optics and tried to think about other things besides fucking with random bots. But the more he thought about certain said bots the more pleasure/pain he feels. He thought about just opening up his groin plates and masturbating right then and there but thought against it. For one he'll be too sensitive to even touch his own spike plus he didn't want his human family to see him like this, especially little Annabelle.

"Fuck... I hate this... Femmes don't experience pain when in Heat be we do, it's not fair." he muttered.

"What's not fair Ironhide?"

The Mech almost jumped and turned on his cannons, aiming for the unknown voice. He saw his friend Will Lennox with his hands raised and backing up slowly.

"WHOA! WHOA! TAKE IT EASY HIDE'!"

Ironhide powered off his weapons and laid back down, venting sharply. Will breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards his friend, climbing up some stairs that was built in to reach his berth. "Um, Hide'? You okay?"

 _(No, I'm horny as hell and want to fuck something into the ground!)_ He wanted to say that but decided not to. "...I'm fine Will, just leave me be."

That wasn't the answer Will was expecting. He put his hand on the Mech's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. The heat wasn't intense but he was burning up bad. "Ironhide you're burning up. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." he lied.

"You're lying. Something is wrong with you and I want you to tell me. Or should I call Ratchet?" Will threatened.

Ironhide opened his optics and glared at him, with Will glaring back at him. He groaned and turned on his side, then waved his servo at him in a dismissive manner. "I said I'm fine William Lennox. No need to call The Hatchet on me. I just spent too much hours in the sun is all."

Will didn't believe that at all but decided to accept it. When his friend was up to it then he'll know what's bothering him. Besides, something must be wrong for Ironhide to say his full name. "Alright then... I'll check up on you later." He heard Ironhide grunt in reply and didn't say much else. Will went back downstairs and out of a smaller door that he installed. As soon as he left Ironhide sighed and rubbed his optics, he didn't want his friend to know about his problem. For one, he wouldn't understand and two, he couldn't deal with Will seeing him in pain like this. As if on cue his body shuddered as he felt his spike swell up some more. He groaned and put a servo between his legs, rubbing his groin plating that covered his spike. His optics were shut tight as he felt the odd yet strangely satisfying mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Primus I hope this doesn't go on for too long... Ah!"

Ironhide kept rubbing the plating between his legs, feeling the pressure slowly subside and feeling some lubricant drip from his groin plates. He stood still for a few minutes lightly moaning and trying to quell the urge to just masturbate then and there.

...

Unknown to Ironhide his friend Will decided to stick around and spy on him. He wanted to know why his best friend and guardian was acting so strangely. He didn't expect him to act like this. He saw Ironhide moaning and clutching the area between his legs. Will didn't know if he was injured or what but he was going to find out and help him. Whether he liked it or not. He moved away from the barn and pulled out his cell phone, calling a number that was unlisted and private. Soon a voice was heard on the other line.

 _''Hello?"_

"Hey Ratchet? It's me. Listen I think something's wrong with Ironhide."

He heard the Autobot medic sigh on the other line. _"Ironhide? Don't tell me that old slagger injured himself again?"_

"I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me." Will peeked back in the barn and saw that Ironhide was recharging, but heard strange whimpering sounds coming from him. He whispered into his phone. "I think he might've injured himself between his legs, plus he was running a fever earlier."

Ratchet was silent on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. _"Hang on a minute William."_

"Um, ok."

At NEST Base Ratchet was in his Medbay and typed something on his computer, soon a medical file with Ironhide's name popped up. After scanning through it he vented and shook his helm.

"Slaggit... No wonder he's acting strange."

Back at the house Will kept a close eye on Ironhide. The Mech was still recharging but his hand was still between his legs. Will idly wondered if Male Cybertronians had a penis like humans did. And if so was that the thing causing him much pain? He got his answer when Ratchet spoke to him on the other line.

 _"William? You there?"_

Will whispered into his phone. "Yeah, I'm here Ratch'. You find anything?"

 _"Yes, Ironhide is just going through his CyberHeat is all. He'll be fine after a month."_

Will looked at his phone like it grew a second head. "Uh, I'm sorry one more time?"

 _"Ironhide is in CyberHeat. It's how some animals on Earth go in season to mate."_ Ratchet could hear Will's sputtering and chuckled on the other line.

The human couldn't believe what he heard. His best friend is in heat?! He had to confirm this. "I-In heat? Like how a dog goes in heat? That kind of heat?"

 _"Yes Will, that kind of Heat. But it's a little different for us Mechs. I'll explain."_

And so Ratchet explained how being in CyberHeat is different from a normal Heat. From the Mech experiencing some pain to the swelling of the interface rod, also known by a spike. Will Lennox blushed at some of the graphic parts and simply listened to the CMO explain it. After he was done Will was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, he now knew that his friend and other Mechs had what could be called a penis. And he could somewhat relate to Ironhide being in pain, now that he knows what's wrong with him. Besides he once had to go to the hospital after eating a brownie laced with Viagra. That visit was not fun and he got his cousin back later for that.

"So... after four days he'll be willing to have sex with anyone that offers, right?"

 _"That is correct William. We Cybertronians are a polygamous species and don't care about who we're interfacing with. Hell if a lone Femme or Mech Decepticon is in Heat and is willing to mate with an Autobot then they'll do it, regardless of faction. It's only the bonded pairs that we stay away from, as they sometimes don't like sharing their mates with others."_

Will tried not to think about certain Mechs being involved in a robotic orgy session. He suddenly had a thought as to what to do about Ironhide being in pain. "Hey, what about Ironhide's pain? Isn't there something we can do about it? I'm not used to seeing him in pain like this..."

Ratchet tapped his chin and thought for a moment, then got an idea. _"There is something that might work, but knowing Ironhide he'll never agree to it. Or maybe he will if he's desperate enough…"_

Will was about to reply when he heard Ironhide groan again. Peeking back inside, he saw Ironhide in the fetal position rubbing fiercely at his groin plating, moaning and whimpering at the same time. He was trying to soothe the ache that his swelling spike was causing him. "Please, anything Ratch. I hate to see him like this..."

 _"...Well, the rest of the Femmes won't arrive on Earth for another week, so me, you and Optimus is going to help him."_

"Optimus? W-why him?" he asked.

 _"Optimus is the only Mech that can break Ironhide in. That stubborn fragger won't let any other Mech break him except for Optimus. He'll keep him busy until his mate Chromia arrives."_

Will was trying his very best to not picture Ironhide being fucked from behind by a horny Optimus. That was a mental image he'd rather not have. He rubbed his head and sighed, then spoke in the phone. "Alright... what do I have to do?"

 _"Tomorrow you'll have to soothe his Spark and release the extra energy he's building up. The next day I'll help him out by making some of the swelling in his spike go down, if it's pressurized too much he'll be in more pain. Then the day after that I'll have Optimus break him in. That first part is going to be tricky though..."_

"Wait, what do you mean by soothing his spark?"

He heard Ratchet on the other line typing on his computer _. "By soothing his spark, I mean getting something to release the excess energy. A 40 watt Taser should work in dispelling the energy."_

A Taser? Will knows what a 40 watt Taser can do to a human body so why use something so dangerous on a bot? As if reading his mind Ratchet provided the answer. _"And if you're wondering, no we Cybertronians can't be harmed by a Taser. For one thing it's actually quite pleasurable if used properly."_

Will blushed red as he quickly walked away from the barn and rubbed his face. Just hearing about their mating habits was enough to make someone take a _very_ cold shower. He saw his wife playing with Annabelle on the swing and made a note to talk to her about people with strange fetishes involving Tasers. "Okay. I'll try to soothe Ironhide's spark tomorrow. But the question is will he _let_ me? I mean... I don't think he'll even talk to me about his problem."

Ratchet chuckled on the other line. _"I have a feeling he will eventually. It's best to do it when he's recharging, if he wakes up and sees you just calm him down and explain what you're doing. And say it's on my orders or else I'll shove a wrench up his ass."_

Will had a feeling that last part will be more pleasurable for him than for the Mech in question. "A-alright then... What do I do now though?" he asked.

 _"Just leave him be for now. Tomorrow is when you can soothe his spark."_ Said Ratchet.

"Thanks Ratch'. I'll do that tomorrow." He begun to hang up but heard the medic speak up. _"Wait William! I forgot to tell you, whatever you do don't let him put his hand around you during that time."_

Will narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Ratchet spoke sternly to him over the phone. _"Because when two Mechs mate they'll often exchange an electronic signal with their partner using the cables in their hands or wrists. In the throes of passion Ironhide might try to share with you what he's feeling, and you as a human won't be able to handle that kind of energy. So don't let him grab you."_

Will was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "I won't Ratchet, thanks for the heads up."

 _"You are welcome William. Call me if anything happens."_

"I will, see ya."

He hung up the phone and walked back to the barn and peeked inside. Ironhide was still recharging but this time was rubbing his Spark Chamber and moaning in his sleep. Will sighed and shut the door to the barn. He was a little worried about that last part Ratchet said about Mechs sharing electronic signals with each other. He wondered if that was like being electrocuted but ten times worse. He shuddered with the thought and rubbed his arm.

"Shit... I have to be careful tomorrow... Next thing I know I'm being used as a fucking sex toy by him..." He walked back to the house, seeing as his wife and daughter headed back inside a few minutes before. There was one thing on this mind though, even though he had the risk of being well, sexually electrocuted, he's happy to help out his friend in any way possible.

 _(Okay, if he even tries anything I'll just shock his damn hand. That'll keep him from doing any perverted stuff to me. I mean hell I'm straight! I like him but not in that way. If even finding an alien Cybertronian attractive is okay...)_

Will headed inside the house, mentally preparing himself for tomorrow.

...

The next day his wife Sarah went to her friend's place for a baby shower and left Annabelle at her aunt's. That left Will alone with a horny, and possibly grumpy, Ironhide. He went into his closet and pulled out his 45 Watt Taser from his army bag. It was the only one he had and he hoped that the extra 5 watts would be okay and not hurt his friend. He stepped outside and walked towards the barn where Ironhide was. Peeking in, he saw that the Mech was still asleep. Will crept in and quietly went over to where he was, climbing up the ladder and ending up on his berth. He took a good look at Ironhide, the Mech was laying on his side with his arms folded. From the way his snores sounded, he was in a deep sleep. Will sighed a little and rubbed his face.

"Okay... Let's hope this works and he doesn't accidently kill me..."

He snuck up on him and climbed up on his chest, avoiding his sensors that would've told him something was on him. Soon he was near his Spark Chamber and silently cursed. He had forgotten to ask Ratchet how to open it up. "Shit... Okay, there must be something to open him up..." Will felt around the area, trying to find something that'll open Ironhide's Spark Chamber. Just as he was about to give up, he found something resembling a button. Using both hands, he pushed it and watched as his chamber opened up.

 _(Well then, that was easy...)_

He looked inside and quickly looked away, the light from his Spark Chamber was bright and it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. When they did Will couldn't believe his eyes, his Spark was a bright blue color with a tint of white. The way it looked and pulsated, it looked like a heart that was beating.

 _(Whoa... So this is Ironhide's Spark? Damn... Okay, time to well, 'relieve' him of his stress...)_

Will turned on the Taser in his hand and very carefully put it next to his Spark, he hoped that this won't hurt him and instead pleasure him like Ratchet said it would. He put the Taser on his Spark and for a few minutes nothing happened. He wondered if it didn't work until he noticed the Spark flare out a little. He tased it again and saw that Ironhide's spark leaned in close to the Taser, like it wanted more of it. So he kept using the Taser on his friend's Spark, watching it as it flashed in brightness. He then saw strange light tendrils come out of the spark and wrap themselves around the Taser and parts of his hand. This got Will a little confused and concerned.

 _(Okay... Is that supposed to happen?)_

He then decided to tase the strange tendrils and the reaction was quick. They pulsated and started vibrating violently. Will could feel the vibrations the things gave off in his own body, like he was sitting in one of those massage chairs at a Spa. He'll admit it, it did feel good. Even though he felt them through his friend who was a male. Will closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a bit longer, failing to notice himself being lifted up and placed on top of something hard. Only when he felt something rubbing his back did he open his eyes. He gulped nervously as he stared up into the eyes of Ironhide. And from the slightly angry expression he was not happy.

"L-look, Hide'... I uhh... Listen I was worried about you okay?! So I called Ratchet and-" He felt Ironhide's finger pressed up close to his lips, shutting him up. He looked at him and saw that he wasn't angry, in fact his expression was unreadable. Only when he spoke did Will realize how much Ironhide needed this.

"P-please... Don't stop..."

Blinking like an owl, Will nodded and kept tasing him. The reaction was the big Mech moaning and squirming on the berth. His spark was pulsating wildly as it released more light tendrils that wrapped around not only the Taser but Will's right arm.

"Oh fuck... Keep going Will!"

Will thought that it was strange for him to be slightly turned on by all of this. Seeing Ironhide at his mercy and begging for his Spark to be touched in a sexual way was interesting. Looking at his face, he studied the Mech's features. His optics were shut tight, his mouth was open a little and he was venting heavily. Not only that he saw the big Mech rub the plating between his legs. He chuckled a little and kept it up. "Damn... You are horny huh?"

"B-badly... Ahh!" Ironhide felt his body heat up and his Spike swell, but this time it was pleasurable to the Mech instead of painful. When he woke up and saw Will on top of him using a Taser to ease the energy in his Spark he didn't know what to think. But he somehow knew that his friend wanted to help with his heat. Now Ironhide is glad that Will Lennox is just as stubborn as he is, because he didn't know how long he'll last under all this pain. He moaned and rubbed his groin plating faster, he wanted to open it but once he did he'll feel some pain from his Spike swelling up. He felt Will go deeper inside his Spark and Tase a certain spot, causing him to moan loudly in lust. Ironhide then decided to fuck it and open up his groin plates, exposing his huge spike to the air. He took his hand and started pumping it fiercely in time with the pulsating of his aroused Spark.

Will turned his head and got wide-eyed. He watched as Ironhide pumped his huge penis-looking Spike in time to him Tasering his spark. And boy was it huge, as it was already leaking some sort of light slivery fluid from the tip. Seeing that got Will's own penis standing up from within his sweatpants he wore.

 _(Damn, he's huge! And I'm feeling a little hot... Oh shit, I'm I getting horny from watching him masturbate in front of me?)_

Will held his legs closed, now wanting the ache in his own penis to go away.Suddenly he felt Ironhide's other hand cover his back and quickly remembered what Ratchet said about that. "I-Ironhide! Wait! I don't think I'll be able to handle it!"

Ironhide looked at him with lust-filled optics. "I-it's okay... You'll only feel a light shock. B-besides..." For the first time since Will's known him, Ironhide blushed a deep blue. "I want you to feel what I'm feeling...Please?"

Will gulped and thought about it for a minute, he trusted Ironhide with everything so... Why not this? He nodded slowly and felt the Mech's other hand cover his back, and felt one of his metallic fingers vibrate and stroke the middle of his back. Will closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling, while also being careful not to fall into his Spark Chamber. Ironhide pumped his spike faster and faster, groaning a little. He was close, and wanted his friend Will to feel what he was feeling. He sent a shock up the middle of his back and made it to where it traveled throughout his body. Will opened his eyes as the most pleasurable feeling he ever felt coursed through his body. He fell back on Ironhide's hand and moaned loudly in a lustful bliss as his penis got hard and squirted out a thick stream of cum, coating the inside of his sweatpants.

"OH FUCK IRONHIDE!"

During his orgasm Will's arm twitched and hit a certain spot in Ironhide's spark, causing the Taser to shock the main core which caused Ironhide to shake and scream as his Overload came, his thick spike squirting out stream after stream of silver transfluid.

"FUCKING PRIMUS!"

Both Human and Cybertronian rode out their orgasms as their bodies twitched and writhed in pure bliss. Ironhide's cooling fans came on and did their best to cool him down. He vented heavily and opened one optic, seeing his friend laying inside his hand and panting heavily also. Will's mouth was open and his whole body was covered in the light tendrils of Ironhide's Spark. Every few minutes the human would jerk a little as his body recovered from the orgasmic electricity coursing through him. Ironhide smiled and lightly rubbed Will's back.

"Heh… You okay?"

Will nodded, too tired to move. "G-give me five minutes…"

The light tendrils around Will's body gently squeezed him and vibrated a little, causing him to cum a little in his pants. Groaning and writhing up against the tendrils Will panted and turned his head to the side, still panting from his first orgasm. He also had his eyes shut and didn't open them. The Mech chuckled and felt himself have a small spasm of his own, he groaned a little as his spike squirted out a little more transfluid. The silvery liquid was running down the shaft of his spike and onto the berth. Both Mech and Human calmed down after a few hours, their bodies slowly becoming desensitized. Will felt like he was cloud nine after that experience. He lightly chuckled and sighed.

 _(Holy fuck that felt good… And Ratchet was worried, heh. Hey, I feel like I'm being hugged… What's hugging me?)_

Will opened his eyes and saw those light tendrils wrapped around him. He tried to move but couldn't since they were wrapped up so tight. He started to get a little worried when he heard Ironhide chuckling.

"It's okay Will, that's supposed to happen."

He looked up at Ironhide, who was staring at him sleepily and had sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows. He could also see the huge blush on his face as he looked at him. "Um… Okay. H-how do I get loose?"

Ironhide closed his optics and recalled the light tendrils back inside his spark. They unwrapped themselves from Will's body and receded into the Mech's spark. He watched as they left his body and went into the spark, then saw the Spark Chamber slowly close up. Will's legs felt like jelly and so he sat on top of Ironhide's chest, squirming a little since the front part of his pants had a wet stain on the front. He looked down at himself and blushed red. Glancing up, he saw that Ironhide was still blushing and quickly looked away. They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward or anything, but the way they acted was a little embarrassing. Will still had the Taser in his hand and saw that the battery was drained. He tried to make it work but it was completely drained of energy, just like a certain Weapons Specialist's spark. He snickered at the thought and that got his friend's attention.

"Wa-what's so funny?"

"Well... This Taser ran out of energy, kinda like your Spark huh?"

Ironhide blinked then chuckled a little, getting the meaning. He sat up a little more and looked down at himself, his inner thighs plus part of the berth was covered in the silver transfluid. Will noticed he was looking at something and turned around, seeing the mess he made.

"Wow, you must've been really wound up huh?"

"...yeah. Um, Will?"

The human turned back around and faced him. "Yea?"

Ironhide felt embarrassed, but relieved that the ache in his spike was dealt with. He gently picked Will up and sat him on top of his chest, near his Spark Chamber. "Thank you, for um... helping me out." Will smiled and lazily waved his hand. "It's fine big guy, I couldn't let you be in pain for 1 more day now could I?"

"Heh... But, how did you know to ease the excess energy in my Spark?" he asked.

"Oh, I uhh... called Ratchet and told him. I thought you got yourself injured down there." He rubbed his head and looked away, a shy smile on his face. "Boy was I wrong..."

"Oh... Well, did he say anything else?" Ironhide asked.

"Yea, he said that if you don't let me Taser your spark he'll come by here and shove a wrench up your ass."

Ironhide smirked and shook his helm. "Knowing him he'll enjoy it. And…. Well, if I wasn't asleep I might not have let ya to be honest."

Will looked up at him. "Why?"

Ironhide looked away and shrugged, not saying anything. Will rolled his eyes and slowly got up, then walked over to his face. He put a hand on the Mech's cheekplate, making him turn his helm to look at him. Will could see that Ironhide was still blushing and he smiled.

"Hide. You're my friend and I can't stand seeing you in pain. I don't care if what we did was, well… embarrassing, if you ever need help with something just ask. Don't keep it bottled up like that."

Ironhide sighed a little, he didn't like asking for help since he's stubborn. And even if his friend knew what he was going through beforehand, he still wouldn't ask for help. That's just how he is. Ironhide brought his hand over Will and gently pushed him to his face, his way of hugging him. "Thanks Will. I guess I'm glad you're just a stubborn as me." He grinned at him and felt the human laugh and put his arms around his face to hug him. "I'm happy to have helped you out." He quickly let go and gave him a look. "But remember, I'm not gay or anything…"

"Haha! I know that Will, and yet you still got hard from watching me."

Will stuttered and pointed a finger in his face. "I WAS CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Ironhide raised an optic ridge and smirked at him. "Sure it didn't…"

"GAH!" He hit the side of his face which only made him laugh. "Hey, I don't mind you being Bisexual. Just… don't expect me to help you out the next time!"

Ironhide gave him a deadpanned look. "Will, my Cyberheat comes once every 1000 years. Your descendant will probably help me."

Will rolled his eyes and scratched his head. "Oh of course he will… Oh, I just remembered something. Ratchet said that tomorrow he'll come by to um… relieve some of the pressure in your uh… spike."

"Really?"

Will's blush on his face got redder. "Yeah. And on the day after that uhh…. He said that Optimus was gonna…" He turned around and crossed his arms, really not wanted to say it out loud. But Ironhide got the gist of it and poked his back, making him glance at him.

"Heh, I know why Optimus is coming. You don't have to tell me."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good… Hey um, Hide? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" This time Ironhide sat up and leaned up against the back part of his berth, being careful not to jostle Will around too much. The human turned around and looked him in the optic.

"Tell me, who do you like better: Femmes or Mechs?"

Ironhide stared at him for a few minutes. Then he shrugged. "I like them both equally, but I prefer Femmes. Only reason I'm letting Optimus break me is because my Sparkmate isn't here."

"And… Chromia is okay with it?"

"Of course, one time she came in heat at the same time as me and Optimus and his bonded." He grinned as he recalled the memory. "Holy Primus who knew Optimus could scream like that?"

"OKAY! I HEARD ENOUGH!" Will covered his ears and shook his head. He did not want to imagine a group orgy with one of the most respected Autobots. Ironhide rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Jeez Will, I don't understand why you humans are so shy when it comes to sex. Fucking your mate or 3 people at once as all the same to us Cybertronians. Pit some of us do kinky shit too."

"You can't be serious…" Will couldn't understand how his friend could be so open to talking about sex as much.

"Well yea. Ever since Ratchet electrocuted himself on the Witwicky's power lines he's had a fetish for being electrocuted. I once caught him and Wheeljack fucking the slag out each other and Wheeljack had some sort of electric wand with him."

Will rubbed his face with both hands and groaned loudly. _(Now I know why Ratchet said being Tased is pleasurable...)_ He peeked through his fingers to see Ironhide smirking at him. "I know what you're gonna say, shut up."

"I wasn't gonna say nothing." he snickered.

Will climbed off of Ironhide's chest and went down the ladder. "I don't even wanna know what YOUR kink is, my mind is already fucked up thank you."

He heard the Mech vent and move off the berth, not even bothering to cover up his limp spike. "And who's fault is that? Most of your species enjoys certain kinky things. In fact, I remember Sarah telling me that she liked being tied up for some reason."

Will looked up at him wide-eyed. His own wife said that?! "And what the hell were you two talking about?!"

"I was talking to her about Cybertronian customs and she was the one that brought it up. She asked me if any of us had certain kinky things we'd like doing. Pit I don't know, she might be planning a surprise for you or something."

"R-really now?" He made another note to talk to his wife about privacy. He looked down at himself and grimaced, feeling his own cum starting to stick to his legs. "Ugh, I'm taking a nice hot shower. I'm all sticky thanks to you."

Ironhide grinned at him and folded his arms. "Your welcome." He laughed when Will glared at him and headed out the door. "And for God's sake! Cover yourself up!"

Ironhide looked out the door and saw Will's pants down to his ass, the human didn't seem to notice it. "I could say the same to you! I can see your ass from here! Haha!"

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" Will ran in the house and slammed the door, irratated from everything that's happened. But he knew one thing, he was glad Ironhide wasn't in pain anymore.

The Mech shook his helm laughing and shut the door. He did feel better after getting all the excess energy out from his spark, not only that his spike wasn't hurting anymore. He went to his cabinet and took out some cleaning fluid and cleaned up the mess he made on his berth, after that he went to the showers that was built in on the far side of his room. As he showered, his mind drifted to when Will was tasering his spark. He smiled and had a light blush on his face when a thought ocurred to him.

 _(...If he became one of us, I wonder if he'll be willing to sleep with me? Heh, fat chance of that happening...)_

AN: I decided to make this into a two-shot story. It was getting too long. Blame my perverted mind for this. xP


	2. Ironhide's Problem 2

Ironhide's Problem

Author's Note: I have nothing to say for this chapter. (x/w/x)

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me. Only writing for perverted fun.

NOTE: Some of the characters might seem a bit OOC. Hey I tried right?

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

It's been four days since Ironhide came in Heat, and thanks to his friend Will Lennox he can tolerate it a bit more. Even though it was only the fourth day his spike was still sensitive, but not as much. His human family was out on a Picnic so that left him alone at the house. He was glad, he did not want the females to stumble upon him during his little private time, and since no others were around to relieve him of his Heat he did the next best thing.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Ironhide was currently masturbating, gripping his huge swollen spike and pumping it fiercely. His optics was shut tight and his mouth was slightly open as his cooling fans tried to cool him down with little effort. His thoughts were on his sparkmate but they weren't pure thoughts. He imagined Chromia siccoring and grinding herself on Elita, Optimus's sparkmate. They were both moaning loudly in his fantasy and touching each other in various places. The mental image alone was enough for his spike to get harder. He was so engrossed in his fantasy that he didn't hear someone pull up in the backyard.

Ratchet arrived at the Lennox house a few hours after he got a call from Will. After he got through explaining what happened the Medic was surprised that the human was still able to walk afterwards. He drove up to their backyard and transformed. Good thing their property was far away enough from the other houses or he wouldn't be walking around in broad daylight. He walked towards the barn that was Ironhide's room when a strange smell floated in the air. Using his olfactory sensors he sniffed the air, it had a sweet yet spicy tinge to it and he chuckled. When Cybertronians go in Cyberheat their body releases a certain scent. It lets others know that the Mech or Femme is in Heat and wants to mate. Humans can't smell it since it's too faint but any Cybertronian in a 500 mile radius can.

"My, his scent is stronger than last time he was in CyberHeat."

He walked up to the barn and begun to knock on the door when a loud moaning sound filled his audio receptors. Listening in, he heard Ironhide moaning and groaning. The medic didn't know if he was still in pain but from the sounds he was making he probably wasn't. He typed a Medical Overide on the door and it unlocked, as he peeked in he saw Ironhide pumping his engorged spike. The sight alone was enough to get his own spike hard in its casing. Ratchet smirked and entered his room, crossing his arms as he stared at him. The Medic wasn't surprised to see that the Mech didn't notice him. He watched as Ironhide pleasured himself and chuckled lightly.

"I'm guessing you're feeling fine, since you have the strength to masturbate."

Ironhide's optics flew open as he stared at Ratchet, who let himself into his room. He held a hand to his chest and vented sharply. "PRIMUS DAMMIT RATCHET! YOU GAVE ME A SPARK ATTACK!"

Ratchet rolled his optics at him. "I told you that I would be arriving here at 12:30pm. No need to yell Ironhide."

Ironhide grumbled and sat up, not bothering to cover himself. "Slag, can't a Mech have a moment of privacy?"

Ratchet laughed. "Since when do you care about privacy?"

Ironhide only turned away and grumbled more, irritated that his alone time was cut short. He felt Ratchet sit on the berth next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ironhide are you alright? I heard from William what happened and-"

"And I appreciate it Ratch." He interrupted. "But next time keep your business to yourself. I've had this kind of pain before you know."

"I only helped because William was scared that you got injured. What was I supposed to do, let you suffer?"

The Mech vented and looked at him. Ratchet is a good friend but sometimes he can be annoying. He chuckled and shook his helm. "Alright, alright... At least you know my pain."

"Tell me about it..." Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm and sighed. "First time I ever went into CyberHeat the pain was brutal. It felt like my Spike was about to explode."

"And then after four days I visit only to catch you fragging Prowl's Femmefriend." Ironhide smirked at his friend's reaction.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Ratchet pointed a finger in his face. "You knew and didn't tell me which was why Prowl almost handed my aft to me!"

"Who knew Prowl was the jealous type? Good thing she kept him from beating your aft to pieces."

Ratchet nodded. "...yeah, good thing. I had to hide for a few days afterwards while my interface rod kept swelling up. Not fun." He suddenly felt Ironhide hugging him close to his chest. "You know what else is not fun? Sitting here talking when we could be fucking." He licked the Medic's audio receptor with his glossa and felt him shudder. Ratchet was only here to give him some special medicine that'll relieve most of the pain he was feeling, but with this horny Weapons Specialist sex is the better alternative. He felt Ironhide nip at some of the cables in his neck, causing him to moan a little. "Come on Ratchet~ Let's have some fun." He rubbed the groin plating between Ratchet's legs roughly and heard him yelp in surprise.

"Primus Ironhide!"

"Come on, open up. You said you'll help me depressurize my spike."

Ratchet glared at him for a second then chuckled. "Not in the way you're thinking of, but thanks to you my own spike is wanting some attention."

Ironhide grinned. "Then open up so I can have a taste."

The medic released a signal and opened up his groin plates, his spike was a little bigger than Ironhide's and already silvery transfluid leaked from the tip. Ironhide made to grab it but got stopped by Ratchet. "Not yet Hide', you know that an exposed spike is sensitive. Give me a minute."

Ironhide rolled his optics. "Fine... You pleasure me then. I was about to burst when you interrupted me."

Ratchet took a good look at his spike, it was thick as transfluid leaked out of the tip. Smirking, he leaned in and grabbed it, giving it a few pumps before engulfing it with his mouth. Ironhide hissed at the feeling and held the Medic's helm down so he could swallow more of it. His helm leaned back as he shut his optics "Fuck Ratch..."

Ratchet hummed around his spike as he deep throated it. It tasted so good to the medic, like sweet energon. He felt his own spike stiffening up and grabbed it with his free hand, giving it a few tugs. Ironhide felt his systems overheating from all the pleasure, he grabbed Ratchet's helm and held it close as he starting fucking his mouth. Ratchet, being bold decided to nip one of the energon veins that rose around the Mech's spike. Ironhide groaned and looked at him lustfully, his optics dimming as he grinned.

"You, are so... going to... augh! Pay for that~!"

Ratchet looked up, his optics giving a playful expression toward him. He moved his hand from his spike and up Ironhide's inner thigh, tugging at a sensitive cable that sat near his open groin plates. The reaction was immediate as Ironhide shoved his spike in the Medic's mouth, groaning as he released his thick transfluid inside. Ratchet almost choked at the amount and managed to swallow most of it, some running down the sides of his mouth. He pulled away and wiped his mouth of the transfluid. It was sweet and tasted very good. Ironhide laid on his berth venting heavily, his cooling fans doing their best to cool him down.

"Fuck Ratch... W-why'd ya... Nip me like that?"

Ratchet got on top of him and kissed him deeply, inserting his glossa. Ironhide responded by kissing back, tasting his own transfluid in the Medic's mouth. Their glossa wrapping around each other as they kept it up. They pulled away after a few minutes and just stared at each other, Ironhide seeing a light blush on Ratchet's face.

"I did that... Just to get... A reaction out of you..."

"Really now?" Ironhide gently shoved Ratchet on his back with him climbing on top this time around. He grinned as he saw Ratchet's expression, which was one of lust and bashfulness. He leaned in and whispered in his audio receptor. "Well you are going to pay dear Doctor, spread your legs so I can fuck you senseless..."

Ratchet panted and spread his legs, his valve was dripping wet and he felt overheated. Looking up at Ironhide he could see why most Femmes and Mechs wanted to interface with him. He was not only handsome but his words alone could turn someone on. (in a literal sense) Plus he was a damn good lover in the berth. Ratchet looked into Ironhide's optics and strangely felt like being dominated by him, he didn't know why but he wanted Ironhide to be rough with him. His optics had a fiery passion and held dominance over those that submitted to him. That could explain why most Mechs that tried breaking in the Weapons Specialist ended up being broken in themselves. Ratchet thrust up his hips and moaned a little.

"I-Ironhide... Please fuck me! Please!"

Ironhide smirked and teasingly slid his now hardened spike into his wet valve. It stretched out the Medic's inner walls and he held on to his arms in painful bliss. Ratchet could feel it going deeper until it hit a bundle of sensitive nodes, causing him to moan loudly. "I-I've forgotten how... How big you were Hide'..."

Ironhide shut his optics and groaned, Ratchet's valve was tight and it felt like it was trying to squeeze him further. "And I've forgotten how fragging tight your valve was, shit!" Ironhide began to move his hips back and forth slowly, rubbing his spike up against Ratchet's inner walls. The Medic moaned and groaned as he felt it slide in and out of his valve. It felt so good but he was going too slow and so hit his arm. "Faster Ironhide!"

Ironhide began to pick up the pace, hitting the sensitive nodes inside of Ratchet as he fucked him faster and faster. Both bots started moaning as they mated. Ratchet grabbed his own spike and started pumping it in sync to Ironhide's thrusts. He felt him go even faster on top of him, pounding his valve with his thick spike and hitting the bundle of nodes hard. Ironhide kept up the pace, grunting with each thrust inside the tight inner walls. He felt his body get more heated up, meaning his climax was close. He opened one optic to find Ratchet pumping his own spike and moaning out in lust, his optics closed as a hand gripped the berth they mated on. He decided to pay him back for that nip on his own spike by grabbing the tip and pinching it roughly. That caused a light jolt of energy to build up in his spike. The pressure was so intense that Ratchet grabbed ahold of Ironhide and screamed loudly, transfluid squirting out and covering both Mech's chests.

"A-AHHH! IRONHIDE!"

His valve also constricted Ironhide's spike, causing his overload to be just as intense as the other Mech's. He moaned out in pleasure as his spike spurted out stream after stream of transfluid, Ratchet's valve squeezing every last drop out. He laid on top of him as their bodies writhed on each other, riding out the blissful waves of energy caused by their Overloads. After a few minutes of cooling down the Black Mech got off of the Medic and laid besides him, his chest all the way down to his inner thighs and legs were covered in their combined fluids. He didn't care though, he felt like putty, to use a human term. Ratchet panted as he tried to catch his breath. His body jerked a little as some transfluid came out of his spike, running down the shaft and onto the berth. He didn't care what he looked like at the moment, all he felt was wonderful bliss and the feeling of being full. Closing his optics he relaxed and vented softly.

 _(Primus... I feel great, that Mech sure can give somebot a good fucking... Hm? Something's licking me...)_

Opening one optic he saw Ironhide had moved over to lean between his legs. He was licking all the transfluid off of the Medic's spike. Ratchet closed his optic and hummed, It felt good and he spread his legs so he could clean him up better. He heard Ironhide chuckle but didn't look at him.

"Something you like down there Ironhide?"

"Yup, and it tastes really good too." The Mech kept licking up the sweet silvery transfluid around his spike and Ratchet's thighs. Then without warning Ironhide fully engulfs the Medic's spike and gently bit it. Ratchet's optics shot open as he groaned a little. He glared at him and used his foot-ped to kick his side. "Careful slaggit!"

Ironhide licked the tip and grinned at him. "What? You nipped me too, thought I'd return the favor." He sucked on Ratchet's spike and deep throated it, making a humming sound to vibrate it. Ratchet put a hand on Ironhide's helm and thrusted upwards, hitting the back of his throat. He kept thrusting inside of Ironhide's mouth, moaning as a little transfluid squirted out. Ironhide sucked and nipped on Ratchet's spike, trying to draw out more of the sweet substance. He then felt his spike jerk and twitch as a thick stream of transfluid entered his mouth and went down his throat. Ironhide happily drunk all of it and nipped the base of his spike, trying to draw out more. Ratchet gasped and moaned when he Overloaded for the second time, but once he felt the Mech below him nip a sensitive area of his spike he groaned as another Overload came over him. Ironhide drunk all of Ratchet's transfluid and let go of his spike, making a wet 'pop' sound. Wiping his mouth, he looked at his face and smirked at Ratchet's expression. It was one of satisfaction since his glossa was sticking out and his optics were dimmed.

"That was yummy. Heh, you doing alright there Ratch?" he asked.

Ratchet only nodded, too tired to speak at the moment. Ironhide leaned over and laid next to him, pulling him close to his chest and kissing his neck cables. Ratchet leaned in and nuzzled Ironhide's face, sighing as his body slightly twitched from being sensitive. "Oh my Primus you're good... Ugh, my Spike is going to be so sore tomorrow..."

Ironhide chuckled and put his hand on his own spike, it was already hard again and twitched when he touched it. "And so will your aft be once I get through with you."

Ratchet looked at him and rolled his optics, chuckling a bit. "Damn, at least let me recover for a few minutes. I don't have that much stamina unlike you."

The Mech shrugged and licked the cables in his neck. "Alright, once you recover I'm tapping that ass." He slapped the Medic's aft which made him flinch with pleasure and pain. Ratchet sighed and laughed, he knew that this was going to be a long day.

...

For 3 hours Ratchet and Ironhide continued their fun mating session. Their bodies pulsed and writhed on the berth as they touched, kissed and fucked each other (mainly Ironhide fucking Ratchet) silly. Ratchet decided to be kinky and pulled out one of his wrenches and insert the broad end inside Ironhide's aft when he wasn't looking and forcefully shove it in and out, causing the Mech to Overload on himself. Ironhide didn't like that (since that was like Ratchet breaking him in) and once he got the wrench out slammed it deep inside the Medic's aft and used it as a Butt-Plug. Ironhide even went as far as to concentrate some energy into his hand and used that to electrocute Ratchet's spike. The result was him Overloading so hard that both Mechs were covered in each other's cum, not that they minded that. Both of their spikes and afts were sore and once they rested up took a long shower together, they even shared a gentle kiss with each other.

After cleaning up the room Ratchet received a call from Red Alert, telling him that he needed his help giving the Dinobots their medicine and shots. He and Ironhide shared one more kiss before Ratchet transformed and drove off the property. Since he was sore himself Ironhide decided to take a much needed nap.

A few hours later the Lennox family came home and Will decided to check up on his friend. He peeked in his room and found him sound asleep. He also noticed that his room was even cleaner than before. Calling Ratchet he asked him if everything went okay and the Medic's happy response was enough for Will to take a ice cold shower. But even that wasn't enough so once his daughter was asleep he decided to have fun with his wife by trying out the kinky thing she mentioned to Ironhide. That night was the best sex he had ever.

...

Today was the 5th day of Ironhide's CyberHeat and he didn't feel any more sensitive pain. Only his spike being hard in its casing. He received a call from Prowl that Optimus wanted him back on base for a "Personal Checkup" After arriving on NEST Base Ironhide felt optics watching him. The other Mechs on base knew he was in Heat but stayed away from him, as Optimus sent out a signal telling the others not to touch him. As he made his way to Optimus's room he saw Mirage pass by him and give him a sultry smile before turning invisible. Ironhide then felt someone grab his aft and turned around, seeing nothing there. He knew Mirage did that and chuckled. He passed by the Lamborghini twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and noticed that they were smirking at him. He received a call on his comlink and answered it.

 _::Heading to boss's office for a good fucking Hide'?::_ Sideswipe

 _::Man what I wouldn't give to tap that ass myself...::_ Sunstreaker

Ironhide turned around and smirked at them. The twins were sending him very naughty signals, he wasn't surprised to see Sunstreaker rubbing his groin plates and winking at him. If those two ever sense a Mech or Femme in Heat they're the first ones wanting to screw them over and over again. He chuckled and commed them back.

 _::You two think you could break me in? Trust me I'd have both of your little asses screaming my name and begging for more.::_ Ironhide

Sunstreaker had a lustful grin on his face and blew a kiss at him. _::Both of us will be willing to break you in, I'd have that ass of yours filled up by the time I'm done with you.::_

 _::I should ignore Boss's orders and just take you right here man... I'm horny just looking at you.::_ Sideswipe smirked at him and made a finger go in and out inside a circle made with his index finger and thumb.

Ironhide laughed. He knew the Twins couldn't break him if they tried. Suddenly he saw both of them advance on him with sultry smirks on their faces. The red twin hugged Ironhide in the front while the yellow twin hugged him from behind. He raised an optic ridge and looked at the two.

 _::You do know that Optimus said for no other Mech to touch me today right? You're willing to go into the Brig?::_ Ironhide

Sideswipe nuzzled his chest and licked it. _::We don't care. I'm horny and need to give you a good fucking up the aft.::_

Sunstreaker groped Ironhide's aft and kissed his neck, making the black Mech shudder. _::Time to break this horny Mech in brother...::_

Ironhide shuddered from their light touches and kisses. He knew that the twins had the uncanny ability to persuade others into joining in on their sex activities. He hummed a little as the twins kept kissing and touching him, deciding to enjoy the little tease they put on before going into Prime's quarters. Little did they know they were being watched.

Optimus sent out a signal for all Mechs to not touch Ironhide, as he wanted him all to himself today. As a Prime if any of his Autobots that aren't bonded go into Heat he keeps them to himself for the first day or two. In other words he gets first dibs. Only exception today is that the femme of Ironhide isn't due to arrive on Earth for another week, so he gets to have his fun with him. Right now he was watching the Lamborghini twins force themselves on Ironhide, who looked like he was enjoying himself. The Prime frowned, usually he'll think nothing of it and just take the Mech away but for the last few days he's been rather irritable. Dealing with the Government officials and dealing with Theodore Galloway's constant tantrums (at least to him they were tantrums) he had enough and just wanted to release his frustrations on the first Mech that came into CyberHeat. Luckily when Ratchet told him about Ironhide coming into heat he was happy to have a Mech like him to break in and sent that signal to prevent other Mechs from touching him.

He was angry that the twins disobeyed his orders (like they always do) and decided to punish them himself once he got through with his Weapons Specialist. Optimus walked out of his hiding place and made himself known to the trio, speaking in their native language.

 _ **=I know you two heard my signal so why in the Pit are you touching what's mine?=**_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned to look at the angry face of Optimus Prime. They quickly let go of Ironhide, who was trying not to laugh at their reactions, and backed up away from him. Optimus then grabbed Ironhide's arm and brought him close to his chest, forcefully kissing his lips. The Mech got turned on even more and kissed him back, inserting his glossa and feeling around Prime's mouth. They broke their kiss and Optimus glared at the twins, who had their helms down. He let go of Ironhide and grabbed both of them, looking at them straight in the optics.

 _ **=I'll deal with you two later, for now report to the Brig.=**_

They both nodded and showed their necks in submission. Optimus grinned at that and bit down on both the twins necks. He managed to break an energon line as a small trickle of energon ran down their necks. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried not to moan loudly at the sensation and shuddered. Optimus let them go and watched as they walked towards the Brig, he then commed Prowl with a grin on his face, deciding to let the Communications Officer carry out the first part of their punishment.

 _::Prowl? It seems the Twins didn't obey my orders and they're now heading to the Brig. See to it that they receive punishment for that. And make sure to include as little pleasure as possible.::_ Optimus

Prowl chuckled on the other line, he knew exactly what to do with them. _::Of course my Prime, they won't like what I have in store for them~ Have fun.::_

Optimus cut off the comlink and heard Ironhide laughing. He turned and stared at him while the Mech shrugged. "Hey, I tried telling them that I belonged to you today but they wouldn't listen. You know how they are."

Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics. "Yes I know. If they smell someone in CyberHeat they won't care if it's somebot's bonded, they'll still try to mate with them."

Ironhide wrapped his arms around Optimus and kissed his cheekplate. "Heh, they thought they could try to break me in, what a laugh. I'd have them screaming."

"Oh? It looked like you were enjoying yourself there." Optimus kissed his helm and nuzzled his face. "Almost like you were _willing_ to let them."

"Oh please Prime." Ironhide looked up at him, a light blush on his face. "You are the only Mech that can break me, no one else." He gently kissed him and Optimus kissed back. The Prime moved his hands down to his aft and gave it a hard squeeze, making him flinch and moan into his mouth. Ironhide almost whined a little when Optimus broke the kiss, a thin stream of lubricant connecting their glossa before breaking.

"Let's go in my quarters Ironhide..." He whispered.

"Okay Prime..."

Ironhide followed Optimus inside his room and sat on the extra large berth. His spark was pounding and his spike was quivering in excitement for what was about to happen. Ironhide always loved it when Optimus dominated him, it felt wonderful and sometimes he wondered why he loved it so much, but decided not to question it.

He remembered the first time Optimus broke him in, it was during the Golden Age on Cybertron and both Mechs were teenagers in human years. They were also in their first CyberHeat. Ironhide remembered that during his heat he fragged lots of willing Mechs and Femmes, all who submitted to him. Ironhide was a powerful horny Mech that liked taking control. So one day he tried to dominate his friend Optimus, pinning him down in his room and fucking him like mad. Then somehow the huge Mech turned the tables and ended up pinning him down as he broke Ironhide in with his unusually thick and long interface cable. Being broken in, being dominated like that was a huge turn on for the young Mech at the time. It was the best feeling he's ever had. Which is why Ironhide only lets his Prime break him in every Heat, as other Mechs that tried were too weak to dominate him, and of course not big enough for him.

Snapping out of his daze, He turned his helm and watched Optimus go to one of his cabinets, pulling out a bottle of special Lubricant along with a thick stretchy pink-colored ring that looked like a Cock Ring, he also pulled out two pairs of Stasis Cuffs. Ironhide's optics went wide when he saw them.

 _(Stasis cuffs, a cock ring and a bottle of warming lube. Oh fuck... I'm going to be so sore after this...)_

Optimus closed the cabinet and noticed Ironhide staring at him with wide optics. He chuckled and walked towards the berth, swinging the cuffs in front of him. "What's wrong? You seemed shocked."

"Uh... Nothing, just wondering what you're going to do to me."

Optimus chuckled and kissed his lips, then he sat the items down on a table except for the cuffs. "Trust me, you'll love it. Now lie down on the berth and spread your arms and legs."

Ironhide laid in the berth and spread his arms and legs. He watched as Optimus climbed on and cuffed him down, preventing him from moving. Stasis Cuffs prevent a Cybertronian from moving, as it paralyzes the joints in the arms and legs. Ironhide could squirm all he wanted, he wasn't getting out of those cuffs until Optimus said so. After attaching the cuffs, Optimus kissed him again, then kissed a trail down his chest and torso to his Groin plates. He licked the area and felt Ironhide twitch and groan a little. Optimus tapped on it and looked at him.

"Open."

Ironhide obeyed and sent a signal to open his Groin plating, releasing his engorged spike to the air. Optimus smirked, it was already leaking pre-transfluid from the tip. "My, you are really aroused old friend. I'm assuming that you want me to pleasure you? To fuck you senseless?" He licked the tip and heard Ironhide moan. "Or... should I let you even have a chance of Overloading? Denying you that sweet release you crave?"

Ironhide groaned and squirmed in the berth. He knew Optimus had a dominatrix fetish and just loved sexually torturing the Mechs he slept with. Hell his Sparkmate Elita enjoys it when he's like this. He squirmed and tried to move around but with the Stasis cuffs on he had limited mobility. "Augh! Please Optimus! Don't tease me like this!"

"But you look so much sexier all helpless..." Optimus licked the tip again and gently nibbled it, making Ironhide squirm more and groan out. He then grabbed the bottle of warming lubricant and poured some in his hand, then he gripped the Mech's cock and teasingly stroked it. The warming lubricant warms up a certain spot it's applied on and mainly used for stiff and sore joints, but can also be used to fulfill sexual desires too. Ironhide felt his spike warm up thanks to the lube and moaned loudly, the heat was getting to be too much and he wanted to Overload right then and there.

"O-Optimus! Oh fuck!"

He moved around on the berth and even tugged at his restraints, but it was no use as the Prime kept pumping his spike slowly. Optimus loved it when Ironhide was like this, tied down to the berth at the mercy of him, begging for release. He felt the spike in his hand twitch and some pre-transfluid leak out, not wanting him to overload just yet he grabbed the pink rubbery cock ring and slid it down to the base. He watched as part of Ironhide's spike swelled up a little in that area, the cock ring blocking his chances of release. Ironhide felt something on his spike and looked down, seeing the cock ring preventing him from overloading. He threw his helm back and whimpered a little, feeling the slight pain from not being able to overload.

"D-damn... Ugh!"

Optimus smirked and gently kissed his faceplates, then whispered in his audio receptor. "Don't worry my friend, you'll have your chance to Overload soon. You're just gonna have to wait~"

Ironhide had his optics shut tight, he loved/hated being tortured like this but it turned him on even more. He heard something click open and cracked one optic open, only to gasp and open up both his optics as something long, thick, and hard stood in front of his face.

Optimus opened his Groin Plates and extended his hardened spike. The Prime had an unusually large spike for a Mech, as a regular spike is between 15-16 inches. Optimus's spike was around 25 inches long. Hell one of the main reasons Elita became his sparkmate was because she fell in love with not only him, but his interface rod. If a Femme was in heat they'd ask Elita if they could mate with him just so they can see how big he was. He makes other Mechs inferior by comparison, but the only other Mech that's even close to Optimus's length is his older brother, Ultra Magnus. Who's only 20 inches when hard.

Ironhide gulped and felt his own spike twitch. He watched as Optimus pumped on his own spike for a few minutes before some pre-transfluid leaked out. The Prime smirked as he held it in front of his mouthplates. "Suck."

The black Mech opened his mouth and began sucking on the tip, then took in more of it and began deep throating it. To Ironhide, Optimus huge thick spike was the tastiest thing he'd ever put in his mouth. He hummed around it and licked the underside with his glossa, getting a reaction out of the Prime sitting on top of him.

Optimus groaned and closed his optics. He always enjoyed the feeling of Ironhide sucking on his spike. He grabbed the Mech's helm and started fucking his mouth roughly. He heard Ironhide below him moan and scrape his denta on his spike, which made Optimus stare down at him and smirk. "Are you enjoying my Spike down there?"

Ironhide's optics showed a playful nature to them as he took in all of Prime's girth. He kept sucking it and decided to roughly nip it, not hard enough to draw energon but enough to cause him pain. Optimus gasped and felt his spike twitch before releasing a thick stream of Transfluid inside Ironhide's mouth. "Oh Primus~!" Ironhide swallowed the Autobot leader's transfluid greedily, enjoying the sweet salty taste of it. He felt Optimus pull out and squirt a little of the sticky fluid on his face. The Prime vented and looked down, seeing the mess on his friend's face. He smiled and waved his still hardened spike in front of his face.

"Mmm~ That felt good. Did you enjoy tasting my transfluid Ironhide?"

Ironhide licked his lips and grinned. "Fuck yea I did. I want more."

"And you'll get more, be patent." Optimus bend down and licked his own fluids off of Ironhide's face, then got off of him and went between his legs. Looking down he could see his friend's valve and it was dripping wet with arousal. He slid two fingers in and did a siccoring motion, making the Mech below him gasp and moan loudly. Ironhide felt his leader's fingers inside him and bucked up against them, wanting more. He gasped when he felt a third finger enter his slick cavern and rub up the sensitive nodes inside. Ironhide shut his optics and moved his hips so the fingers could go in deeper. Optimus chuckled at his friend's reaction to his fingers stretching his valve open. He pumped his fingers inside for a few minutes, occasionally brushing up against the nodes inside. Soon he stopped and took his fingers out, hearing a whining noise coming from Ironhide. Grabbing the warming lubricant he poured a little on his fingers and shoved them back up Ironhide's valve, causing said Mech to groan and hiss at the heat building up. The Prime pumped them in and out roughly, purposely hitting the ball of sensor nodes deep inside.

"Do you like my fingers inside you Ironhide?" he purred.

Ironhide vented and screamed when the sensors inside him got hit roughly. He moved and squirmed on the berth as tears started to form in his optics. "A-Ahh! M-more my Prime! Give me more!"

Optimus smirked and kept pumping his fingers in his valve, sometimes spreading them apart to stretch him out. "Oh my, you sound like a needy little Sparkling my friend. If you behave I'll give you what you so desire~"

Ironhide nodded and yelped when he felt him pinch the sensitive nodes inside him. Turning his head to the side he bit the end of the pillow he laid his helm on and screamed, though they were muffled by the pillow. Optimus used his other hand and pulled out something from his subspace. It was red and looked like some sort of rod with bumps on it. Pulling his fingers out he wiped the fluid that was on them onto the red rubbery rod. Ironhide decided to see why he stopped and got wide-opticked. His Prime had a false Spike and was coating it with the fluids from his fingers. By the size of it he was planning to insert it into his valve. But the thing was, Optimus never carried sex toys with him.

"W-where did you get that!?" he yelled.

Optimus glanced at him and kept coating the sex toy, this time with some of the warming lube. "I asked Wheeljack if I could borrow it. He has a collection of False Spikes and he recommended this one to me, as it also doubles as a plug when the middle is inflated."

"The frag? W-why does he have a collection?" Ironhide was honestly getting nervous, seeing the sheer size of the Spike he didn't know if it would fit, hell it was bigger than both their spikes! Optimus shrugged and put the bottle of lube down on the table. "He knew a Femme that made these for a living and gave them to him as a present. He only uses three of them on Ratchet and Red Alert." He got on the berth and leaned in close to his aft, kissing the outside of it and smirking. "Now hold still Hide', or else it might hurt."

Ironhide gulped and watched as Optimus slid the sex toy deep into his valve. He could feel it stretching his insides and was a little uncomfortable, but when the broad end entered he thought his insides were tearing up. He squirmed and whimpered, not liking the feeling. "T-take it out! It hurts!"

"Shh… Just relax. Soon it'll start feeling good." Optimus got on top of him and kissed him, with the Mech kissing back. Optimus massaged the cables in his sides and the top of his thighs, trying to loosen him up. Ironhide suddenly felt relaxed and also felt warm to the touch. He assumed that the warming lube coated on the toy was the one relaxing him, but he still didn't like it. Optimus then grabbed the toy and gently moved it in and out, thanks to the lube his valve got relaxed and took more of it in. He heard the Mech groan a little and looked at him.

"Does it feel better old friend?"

Ironhide did feel a little more relaxed and thrusted his hips up. "A-A little..."

"Good, now keep this in and I'll be back." Optimus got off of Ironhide and slid the toy deeper into his valve, then walked to the other side of the room. Ironhide wondered what he was up to, but turned his attention to the false spike in his valve. He moved a little and felt it rub his insides in a pleasing but painful way. True it did feel good but he still felt it stretching him uncomfortably, so he tried pushing it out. It was almost out when something rammed it back in, causing him to scream in pain. Looking up he saw the Prime with an unhappy look on his face.

"I told you to keep this in Ironhide. Now you have to be punished..." He had something in his hand and grinned in a wicked way. When Ironhide looked closely he realized that it was one of Jolt's Electro Whips. The Black Mech gulped and shook his helm.

"N-no! Please don't! I promise to be good!"

The Prime put the whip on a high setting, then hit his side with it. Ironhide vented sharply and shut his optics as a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure hit him. Optimus hit him again and again in various areas, enjoying seeing the Mech writhe in pain and pleasure under him. He had a sadistic smirk on his face as he used the Electro Whip to smack him across his face and used it to hit his throbbing spike. Ironhide yelped in pain and tried to close his legs but it wouldn't work thanks to the Stasis Cuffs. Optimus kept hitting him for a good minute before stopping, seeing the Black Mech venting as tears came out of his optics. His black armor had light scorch marks where the whip hit him. "Now, are you going to be good Ironhide? Or do I have to keep hitting you?" He hit him again this time across his chest where his Spark Chamber was, making him moan loudly.

"I-I'll be good Prime! I'll do anything you ask!"

"Good." He turned the whip off and pulled out something that was a golden color. Breaking a piece off he put it to the black Mech's lips and watched as he licked it, getting a surprised look in his optics.

"Sweet E-Energon?"

The Prime nodded. "That's right, it's your treat." He put it in Ironhide's mouth and smiled. "And as long as you behave, you'll get more."

Ironhide nodded and ate the treat. If humans could taste Sweet Energon they'll know that it tastes like chocolate to them. He looked at Optimus and saw a lustful look in his optics along with a hint of wickedness. He squirmed in his restraints and groaned a little when the plug moved and hit the sensor nodes inside him. Plus his spike ached as it was still restrained by the cock ring, preventing him from overloading. He watched as Optimus got on top of him again, this time he laid on him and began to tug on the various wires and cables on this body. He threw his helm back and moaned as a certain cable was pulled. Optimus chuckled and pulled on it again, getting the same reaction from him.

"I'm guessing this is one of your erogenous zones I found? You always try to hide them so well Ironhide…"

He started biting and sucking on the cable, which was on his hips. He felt the Mech under him buck and writhe uncontrollably with pleasure. "Oh Primus!"

Optimus kept biting the cable while grinding himself on top of him. He could feel the Mech below him shake with arousal and pleaded with him to stop. Moving to his neck he nibbled on another cable there and got the same reaction as the last one. He smirked and decided to bite down on it. Ironhide screamed when he did that, as that particular cable in his neck was the most sensitive and hurt like the Pit when touched roughly. Ironhide tried not to whimper again but the pain was too much and he let out a whine. Figuring that he had enough of his torture Optimus licked his neck and got off of him, leaning down to his engorged spike and slowly removing the pink cock ring. He gave it a few tugs and could've sworn that it gotten longer, but paid no mind as he watched it swell up, as small trickles of transfluid ran out. Ironhide felt the ring come off and felt his spike being stroked by the flamed red and blue Mech in front of him. He moaned and thrusted his hips up, thinking that he'll finally have some release. Optimus watched Ironhide's face and felt his spike twitch in his hand. He stopped when he sensed that he was going to overload soon and squeezed it roughly, hearing the Mech hiss in pain.

"Not yet my sweet~ I'll decide when you can cum."

Ironhide groaned loudly and threw his helm back up against the pillow, irritated that he was denied once again. He cursed under his breath and felt Optimus's spike in his face again. Looking up he frowned and turned his helm away. The Prime only laughed and put a hand on his helm, turning it so he faced his spike again. "Now don't be like that my dear, you'll have your chance to feel that sweet release you oh so crave. I even removed the cock ring because I feel you could hold it in without bursting. But like I said before, if you do good you'll have your treats. Understood."

Ironhide knew that last part wasn't a question, but a demand. He nodded and spoke quietly. "Yes my Prime…"

Optimus caressed his helm, rubbing some sensors that caused the Black Mech to lean up against his hand and dimming his optics. He just loved it when Ironhide was like this. To think the fearsome, deadly, hardened Autobot Warrior of over a million battles and Weapons Specialist to the Autobot army, has now become Optimus Prime's broken, helpless, whimpering sex slave. Willing to do anything for a chance to experience the bliss of orgasm. Breaking some of the Sweet Energon off, he melted it in his hand using his external heat and rubbed it on his spike, making it look like some sort of golden rod. He leaned down to Ironhide's audio receptor and whispered lustfully to him.

"Now, let's have some more fun my old friend…"

Ironhide felt his spike twitch with need but chose to ignore it. He felt broken and helpless underneath the powerful Optimus Prime. True he had his share of the Prime's spike in his aft and valve many times but this time he knew what the other Mechs and Femmes felt like whenever he dominated them. And to be broken in like this and treated like a sexual slave to the Prime was a real turn on for him. Ironhide was glad that this Mech was the one to break him in and no one else. He looked at his Sweet Energon covered spike and licked it, then greedily began to suck it. Tasting the combination of the energon snack mixed with his transfluid that leaked out was indescribable.

 _(So, this is what it feels like... to be broken in... to be submissive…. Damn, no wonder submissive Femmes and Mechs love this….)_

He continued licking and sucking The Prime's spike, sometimes running his denta down on it to get a reaction out of him. The Golden treat was gone from his spike but he kept deep throating it, feeling the tip of it rub the back of his throat. Optimus closed his optics and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his long thick spike going down Ironhide's throat.

"Mmm... That's it... Primus you're good at this... Ugh~"

Ironhide tried to take more of his spike in, but it was too thick and long as he was only able to engulf half of it without choking. After a minute he felt it twitch and heard Optimus moan out. "Fuck, I'm c-close~ Augh!" His spike twitched and vibrated as he Overloaded again, the thick stream of silvery fluid going down Ironhide's throat. The Black Mech drunk it all up without getting any of it on him. He moaned around his spike and vented a little when he felt more of it going down his throat. Optimus groaned and shoved his spike deeper inside Ironhide's mouth as he had his Overload. His body shook and had another Overload right after that one. He sighed and took his spike, which was still hard, out of his friend's mouth and watched as he swallowed the rest of it. He patted his head and smiled at him.

"Such a good Mech you are Ironhide. Most Mechs couldn't swallow all of that in one sitting, not even Femmes. Tell me..." He leaned in close to his face and licked the corners of his mouth, lightly tasting his own transfluid. "Did it taste good? Does your body crave more?"

Ironhide squirmed again and leaned forward as much as he can, then licked Optimus's lips. He suddenly had a desire to be fucked senseless and be filled up, not caring if it caused him pain or not. "I-It was amazing my Prime... I want to be filled up to the brim with your cum..."

Optimus leaned over to the table and broke off another piece of Sweet Energon, coating one of his fingers in it and put it to his lips. He watched as Ironhide licked and suckled on it."Is that so? You want me to fill you up with my cum? Do you want me to..." He took his finger away and replaced it with his lips. He licked the Mech's lips and pulled back a little, staring into his optics. "Fuck you senseless?"

Ironhide nodded and this time tried to spread his legs further open. His CyberHeat was demanding him he take his Prime's spike and slam it deep into his valve. "I need you badly! Fuck me Prime! Fuck me until I can't even walk tomorrow!"

Optimus had a glint in his optics and grinned like a madman. In the beginning his friend was a little resistant but now all that was in front of him was a horny Mech begging to be fucked. He moved in between his legs and pulled the plug out of his valve, replacing it with his own spike. "You've earned this treat my friend~ I hope you like it rough, because I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even move for a few days... Let alone weeks. If your Sparkmate was here I'd bet she'd be wanting me to fuck her like this too."

For the first time in hours Ironhide let out a light chuckle. "Knowing her she'd beg to be fragged by you and me. Now take me you horny dog..." He winked at him and thrusted his hips up at him. The Prime grabbed on his hips and lead his 25 inch Spike deep into his valve, stretching him further apart. Both Mechs hissed at how big and tight each other was. Giving him a minute to adjust Optimus at first moved his girth in and out of him, seeing Ironhide gasp and moan in lust at the sensation. Then he started moving faster and faster, slamming his spike deeper into his aching wet valve. Ironhide gasped and moaned louder, feeling the thick rod slam itself repeatily at the sensor nodes inside. He shut his optics and vented a little, enjoying the roughness of his Prime's spike fucking his valve. Optimus vented sharply as he continued pounding inside his friend. His valve felt so amazing to him. Soft yet hard and very tight. He could feel how Ironhide's valve was constricting him and that made the sensation all the more pleasurable. He suddenly slapped his aft and squeezed it, making Ironhide shudder and moan.

"Who broke you?!" He yelled. "Who's the one that made you so fucking helpless and horny for me?!" He kept slamming his rod roughly inside of Ironhide, who started screaming and moaning loudly, not being able to talk. He slapped his aft again and this time rammed into him like a jackhammer, trying to break him even further. All the while grinning wickedly at him. "What? I can't hear you Slut!"

"Y-you Optimus Prime! You broke me! YOU BROKE ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!"

Optimus leaned down and bit harshly on the cables in his neck, drawing some energon from them. "Good Mech..." He kept fucking him like mad, enjoying the screaming and moaning coming from him. Good thing his room was soundproof or else everyone on base would've heard them, and the humans would've known how much of a sadistic horny Mech Optimus was. The other Mechs knew of course, which is why they felt it was a prevliage when their leader would ask them to mate with him during their Heats. The Prime felt his friend's valve start to spasm and vibrate, then suddenly clamp on on him while a rush of fluid came out of him. Ironhide's optics turned white as he Overloaded hard, screaming loudly as his spike twitch and squirt transfluid all over them.

"AAAHH! OPTIMUS!"

Optimus's optics also turned white as he experianced his own Overload, screaming out his friends name in lustful bliss.

"IROHIDE!"

When his valve clamped down on his spike it caused it to ejactulate a lot of transfluid, filling him up to the brim and spiling out the more he fucked him. The two rode out their waves of pleasure, their spikes covering everything below their helms. Soon their bodies calmed down from their high as Optimus collasped on top of Ironhide. Both Mechs were panting and venting hard as their cooling fans worked to the max to bring their tempriture down. Sometimes their bodies would jerk a little from them being overstimulated but after that they relaxed. Neither of them said anything for 30 minutes. They just laid there with their optics closed as they rested on each other. Ironhide felt wonderful, true he was going to be so damn sore in the morning but felt like he was floating on Cloud 9, to use another human term. Opening his optics he turned his helm and saw Optimus laying on top of him. He wasn't in recharge, just resting. He smiled and kissed his helm.

"Prime?"

Optimus mumbled and turned his helm, but didn't open his optics. "Hm?"

"Um... Thanks. I think you've might've literally broken me out of my Heat."

Opening one optic he looked at him and chuckled weakly. "I might have Hide'." He sighed and rubbed his helm on his chest. "Primus in the Matrix that felt wonderful..."

Ironhide nodded and closed his optics again. "Mhm... I never had a good fragging like that before. It was almost as if you released your anger and tension out on me."

He frowned a little and weakly hugged him. "I did. I haven't mated in a long time Ironhide. I had alot of frustrations and tension built up. And the past few weeks dealing with Galloway didn't help me. So um... forgive me if I only used you for that purpose." Optimus looked at him and saw that Ironhide was smiling at him, shaking his helm. "Nah, it's alright Prime. I'm happy you took it out on me instead of another Mech, I don't think they could've handled you being rough."

Optimus chuckled. "No, probably not. Since you haven't mated in a long time didn't you also do the same thing with Ratchet and William Lennox?"

"Um... Maybe with Ratchet?" The Black Mech chuckled nervously at that. "I did make him my little bitch yesterday. Will on the other hand I didn't want to know, because knowing him he'll worry about me."

"Which is why Ratchet told him to ease the sexual tension that was building in your Spark correct?"

"Yeah... Among other things..." Ironhide looked away and blushed. Optimus saw that and chuckled again. "I'm going to guess that you and William had a nice time together. Am I wrong?"

"S-shut up. Even though I'm happy he helped me it was still awkward so shut up!"

Optimus smiled and shook his helm, then got up off of him. He grabbed the keys used to lock the Stasis Cuffs and pressed a button on them, deactivating them and freeing Ironhide's arms and legs. Ironhide stretched out the cables and joints in his arms and legs, feeling them go a little stiff after being tied down for so long. Taking one look at himself he chuckled. He was covered in not only his own transfluid but Optimus's as well, since some still leaked out of his swollen valve. His spike was limp but sore thanks to the Cock Ring that was on it eariler. "We made a mess didn't we?"

Optimus was also covered in transfluid. His limp spike was coated in the mixture and felt it starting to get sticky as it stuck to his thigh. "That we did. Heh, one wild fragging I will never forget." He walked over and helped his friend off the berth, then gently kissed him. Ironhide kissed back and ran his glossa over his Prime's lips. When they pulled away, they had a blush on both their faces but they were smiling. "Care to join me in my Private Bath old friend?"

"I'd love to Optimus." Ironhide put an arm around Prime's shoulder as they went to his private bathroom. They bathed each other in Optimus's large bathtub, cleaning all the fluids and other stuff off of them. After getting out and drying off they cleaned up the berth and put the sex toys (after throughly cleaning those) away. Optimus put the Sweet Energon back in the cabinet and laid in the berth with Ironhide. As they cuddled each other something got Ironhide's attention.

"Hey, did you borrow that Electro Whip from Jolt?" he asked.

"No. He had an extra one stored in his subspace so he gave it to me. Pretty useful in Sexual Torture isn't it?" He grinned at him and gently rubbed the scorch marks on Ironhide's plating, making him shudder and lightly punch him.

"You are one sadistic Mech Prime."

"I prefer the term 'kinky', thank you."

They both laughed, then shut their optics as they took a much needed recharge.

Meanwhile in the Brig, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on the floor of their brig passed out and covered in transfluid. Their spikes still twitching from Overloading and their afts filled with transfluid. Prowl cleaned off his spike before retracting it and walked out of the Brig, closing it behind him.

"That'll teach the Twins not to mess with what's Prime's."

He saw Hound standing there with his arms folded. "Think you overdid it there Prowl? Looks like they're not going to be able to even stand up once they come to."

Prowl glanced back at the Lamborghini Twins and rolled his optics. "They got what was coming to them. At least everyone will have a break from them for a while."

Hound shuddered and shook his helm, chuckling a bit. "Damn Prowl, when you're like this it's kinda scary."

 _(You don't know the half of it...)_ Prowl didn't say anything and walked past him, heading back to his office. Hound could've sworn he saw him smirking in a devilish way, but threw that thought out of his processor and headed back to his own room.

AN: ...yeah I'm bad, sue me! xD R&R please! Oh, I had to research BDSM stuff to add in here so forgive me if I screwed some stuff up. xP


End file.
